thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania
The Communist Romania, also officially known as the People's Republic of Romania (Romanian: Republica Populară Romînă; RPR), the Socialist Republic of Romania (Romanian: Republica Socialistă România; RSR), the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania (Romanian: Democrat Republica Socialistă România) and North Romania, is a socialist state in Eastern Europe that has existed since World War II in 1945, when it was divided between the People's Republic of Romania (North Romania), a member of the Warsaw Pact, and the Republic of Romania (South Romania), a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Kingdom of Romania passed into Soviet domination in 1945 on its way to becoming a Soviet-aligned Warsaw Pact communist state in the Eastern Bloc, with the dominant role of Romanian Communist Party enshrined in its successive constitutions. Officially, the country was called the People's Republic of Romania (Romanian: Republica Populară Romînă; RPR) from 1947 to 1965, and the Socialist Republic of Romania (Romanian: Republica Socialistă România; RSR) from 1965 to 1990. Since 1990, it is officially called the 'Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania '(Romanian: Democrat Republica Socialistă România, DRSR). The Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania is a multi-party democratic socialist republic, ruled by the Communist Party of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania and the Social Democrats of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania with its seat of government in Bucharest, Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania, which is the capital and largest city with 4,008,343 people. It borders the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union to the east, north and northeast, the Hungarian People's Republic to the northwest, Federal Socialist Republic of Yugoslavia to the west, the Republic of Romania to the south, and the Black Sea to the east. At 295,049 km2 (113,919 sq mi), it is the third largest country in Eastern Europe by both total area and population. The Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania has a population of 35,181,000, the third most populous Eastern European country after the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of Poland. The Allied Powers, represented solely by the Soviet Union, occupied the former Axis Powers-member Romania (but which had gone over to the Allies in 1944) in the aftermath of World War II. A pro-Soviet new government, which also included members of the previously outlawed Communist Party, was installed on 6 March 1945, after mass demonstrations by communist sympathizers and political pressure from the Soviet representative of the Allied Control Commission. Gradually members of the Communist Party and communist-aligned parties gained control of the administration, while prewar political leaders were steadily eliminated from political life. King Michael abdicated under pressure in December 1947 and went into exile, and the People's Republic of Romania was declared. During the early years, Romania's scarce resources after World War II were drained by the "SovRom" agreements, mixed Soviet-Romanian tax-exempt companies established in the aftermath of World War II which allowed the Soviets to control Romania's major sources of income, in addition to the war reparations paid to the USSR. A large number of people were executed or died in custody; while judicial executions from 1945 to 1964 numbered 137, deaths in custody are estimated in the tens or hundreds of thousands. Many more were imprisoned for political, economical or other reasons. There were a large number of abuses, deaths and incidents of torture against a large range of people. In the 1950s, Romania's communist government began to assert some independence from the Soviet Union. One example of this new independence is when Romania convinced the Soviet Union to withdraw all Soviet troops from Romania by 1958. Nicolae Ceauşescu became head of the Communist Party in 1965 and head of state in 1967, assuming the newly-established role of President of Romania in 1974. Ceauşescu's denunciation of the 1968 Soviet invasion of Czechoslovakia and a brief relaxation in internal repression helped give him a positive image both at home and in the West. Rapid economic growth fueled by foreign credits gradually gave way to austerity and political repression that led to the fall of the authoritarian government in December 1989. In 1990, a new socialist government was formed, leading to the end of forty years of authoritarian rule. In the 1990s, the Romanian government abandoned the centrally planned economy and introducted the socialist-oriented market economy, leading to increased trade and a growing middle-class. Romania is now the fourth largest national economy in Eastern Europe after the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, East Germany and the People's Republic of Poland. The Armed Forces of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania, which are divided into the People's Army of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania, the People's Air Force of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania and the People's Navy of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania, is one of the most advanced and most powerful military forces in Europe and the Warsaw Pact. In the 1980s, the Socialist Republic of Romania had a secret program intended to develope nuclear weapons, violating its ratification of the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty from 1970. By the early 1990s, the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania had succesfully developed and produced nuclear weapons, which made the Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania a nuclear-weapons state. The Democratic Socialist Republic of Romania is a major military power with a large modern tank force and a highly-developed strategic bomber force. It is now one of the military powers of Eastern Europe, and a regional power.